The Wind Beneath My Wings
by sarahbelle08
Summary: What is Hermione to Harry? Songfic, PG cause I felt like it even though it's more G, but that's okay!


The Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
"And the savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter!" The Minister of Magic announced as Harry approached the podium.  
"Uh, I'd just like to say thanks to everyone that supported me through everything. I'd be nothing with out you. Also, thanks to everyone that stayed with the light side and helped win this war. So, uh, yeah," Harry said nervously. He quickly walked off the stage and sat down between Ron and Hermione.  
"I told you you should have let me speak," Ron smirked at Harry.  
"I thought it was excellent and couldn't have said it better myself," Hermione butted in. She smiled shyly at Harry and squeezed his hand gently.  
"Thanks Mione, you helped me the most," Harry whispered to her.  
"Any time Harry. Any time."  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Harry, just memorize this and say it tomorrow like it's your own words.they'll all rally behind you," Hermione handed Harry a piece of parchment with a short scribble of her handwriting on it.  
"Thanks Mione," Harry smiled slightly.  
"You're welcome. Now get out of here so I can get back to work!" Hermione laughed and pushed him out of the research tent.  
As soon as he was outside she plopped down into a chair and continued researching any and all useful spells with a small smile gracing her face. She worked diligently into the morning until she fell asleep on top of a large tomb. She was used to it by now.always being the brains behind everything while the guys fought everything.  
"Hermione, wake up, we're about to leave," Ron gently woke Hermione from her slumber.  
"I'm up, I'm up," Hermione groggily followed him from the tent.  
Harry was standing on a slightly raised platform in front of the troops fighting for the light side. Then she heard her words come from his mouth.  
"You have come into this war to fight a battle; a battle of good and evil. You've picked the good side and are expecting a victory. Well, I will give you that victory today! We will take down Voldemort and his ban of idiots forever! You will all become heroes today!" He yelled as the rest of the men and women cheered along with him. He searched her out in the crowd and smiled weakly at her. She got shoved to the side by a group of people like always.being the Granger girl that was only mentioned to make Harry look bad when they were younger. She got used to it, but it still hurt her to be pushed aside like she was nothing. Harry's eyes turned dark as she disappeared into the crowd by people pushing and shoving to get closer to him. It would end.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled as Hermione shot a spell at Voldemort, drawing his attention from him to her for a moment.  
Voldemort made a slashing motion with his wand and a purple jet of light soared towards Hermione. It hit her dead on, and she flew backwards several feet where she landed in a heap.  
"NO!" Harry screamed. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled out the only thing he ever wanted to say to the monster again. "Advada Kedavra!" Green light cut the air in slow motion to anyone who was watching, and Voldemort looked like the wind had been knocked out of him before he collapsed to the muddy ground. "Good bye, Tom," he whispered before he sprinted towards Hermione.  
"Mione," Harry whispered as he dropped to his knees at her side, the mud splashing him in the face. He pushed her wet hair away from her face and cradled her head in his lap. "Please, please, don't be dead, please." Harry begged, tears running down his cheeks. After all she had done for him, he couldn't lose her now. She was his other half.she saved his life.no, she was his life. All his life he had wanted to be like her. Smart, a great friend, and a nice person. She had helped him become the man he was. "Hermione, please, don't leave me. I-I need you. God Mione, I can't do this without you, please, please don't leave me. I-I love you."  
The fighting had ceased as everyone watched the boy-who-lived, break down and sob.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
*Present*  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered nervously.  
"Yes Harry?" Hermione replied looking at him; though looking into his soul would be more appropriate.  
"When he hit you with that curse, I-I thought I had lost you forever. I would have died if you had. I would never have gotten as far as I am now if it weren't for you. Mione, I should have told you sooner, but I was scared," Harry poured his heart out to her.  
"Told me what, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"I love you, Mione."  
"I love you too, Harry," Hermione smiled at him.  
"No. I'm in love with you," Harry told her, caressing her soft cheek.  
"I love you too; I always have," Hermione smiled, a tear running down her cheek. Harry wiped it away with his thumb as he brought her head to his. He pressed his lips firmly against hers; putting all the passion he had into that one kiss.  
He never noticed when the Minister stopped speaking suddenly, or when cameras began flashing behind his eyelids, or when Ron muttered, "Bloody hell." No, all he noticed was the only person he had ever remembered loving wrapped in his arms. He noticed that she fit him perfectly, that she smelled like lilies and strawberries. He also noticed for the first time in his life, that he was good enough being exactly who he was. That this girl in his arms loved him because he was just Harry. Nothing more, nothing less. But he realized in that moment before they parted, just how lucky he was to have everything he had ever wanted.all in one person.  
"Mione," Harry whispered as they broke apart, and the crowd went dead silent.  
"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled.  
"You're my hero."  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
The End  
  
"The Wind Beneath My Wings" Lyrics  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. 


End file.
